1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for fixing a plurality of objects to be fixed to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a cowl of a motorcycle with a plurality of colors. As a production method of such a cowl, there is a method in which a cowl after molding is painted with two colors. In this method, however, if the cowl is scratched, a backing of the cowl is exposed. Further, there is another production method in which the cowl is obtained by two-color molding. However, this method requires high skill and thus limits design options. Further, production cost tends to be increased.
Meanwhile, there has been proposed a technique in which two different members are fixed to a mounting target object. More specifically, a claw portion having two claws is formed in a first member, and a wedge portion is formed in a second member. The claw portion of the first member is fitted to a fitting hole formed in the mounting target object, and the wedge portion of the second member is inserted between the claws of the claw portion so as to open a space between the two claws.
Assume a case where a member with a plurality of colors, like the cowl, is divided by color into a plurality of parts, and the plurality of parts are fixed to one another. When the technique disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-214479 is applied to this case, the claw portion or wedge portion needs to be formed in each of the plurality of parts. In this case, the plurality of parts are subjected to a significant change in shape. Further, in this case, external appearance of the cowl may be impaired. Furthermore, since the plurality of parts are subjected to a significant change in shape, the design options of the cowl become limited.
As described above, in the case where the plurality of parts are fixed to one another, the individual parts are subjected to a significant change in shape, and design options of a product in a state where the plurality of parts are fixed are limited.